marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Absconders: Issue 10
Welcome!! This is the TENTH issue of our new Marvel Fanon-Made storyline called The Absconders. ''To read the previous issue, click here. This storyline is Role-played and made by a certain number of experienced RPers. These are our RPers, and their OCs: * TheSuperiorOne - Trey Soniak (Earth-2025) * Thecryingwolf3553 - Eliana Rosenheim (Earth-2025) * PyroHunter16 - Haruto Higashikata (Earth-2025) * Infamoussnake - Dominic Bernedicci (Earth-2025) * Guilthegreat - Alexandre Demasque (Earth-2025) If you want to join this RP, please ask in the comments and you will need most of our approvals to RP in here. Also, you need to have a Marvel OC (Original Character) submitted to deviantART OR this wiki and must share it with us so we know who we are RPing with. 'Disclaimer: Any real-life or fictional brands are used in as a parody.' None of us are actually sponsored, nor do we care to be sponsored. Now let us begin the RP and enjoy :) Key: * Normal writing is the dialogue between the characters. * ''Italic writing is a special writing type for characters with second personalities or long distance dialogue (telepathy or calls). * Bold and italic writing are the actions that characters do. * Writing in between the *asterisk* means that the character is talking in their heads. ---- May 16th, 2026 Haruto woke up this fine Saturday morning in Katie's bed again, slowly remembering that he had stayed over at her place last night. He sat up gently to avoid waking up Katie as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Looking around, he saw Katie sleeping naked, then looked under the covers. Fortunately, he was still wearing his boxers, so he hadn't done it yet. Haruto: *I need to do some slice of life s-it with Giorno later...*'' Haruto gets out of bed and puts his clothes back on, leaving a note on her nightstand saying he was going to head out and. It also stated that if he ever disappeared without a trace one day, she shouldn't worry and should keep living her life without worrying about him.'' *I'm pulling a Dom, aren't I...? Sorry Katie...*'' By the time Katie woke up, Haruto had already left and was riding his Harley bobber to Star Hut to hang out with Giorno.'' Katie: He's... gone?'' She looked around and found the note, reading it and sighing'' You're really something, Haruto...'' She got up and put on some Pajamas before going to the kitchen to make herself something to eat.'' Giorno: *Is he on his way?*'' Giorno looked at the clock in the In-N-Out Shack, noticing it was almost noon at this point. His attention was caught by the sound of Haruto's bike pulling up to the place.'' *There he is.* Haruto: Hey, Giorno.'' Haruto walked into the place as Giorno stood up and approached him.'' Giorno: Hanging out at Katie's again? Haruto: Yep.'' They walked up to the register and ordered their food, Haruto getting a bacon cheeseburger with cheese fries and a root beer float while Giorno got a chicken sandwich with cheese fries and a half-and-half lemonade/iced tea. After getting their food, they sat down and began eating.'' Giorno: Did you at least tell her about the World? Haruto: Told her in a note. Giorno: That's... a little disappointing. Haruto: Yeah, whatever... Giorno: So... what do you think you'll get after the World? Haruto: Who knows? So far, we've got deadly sins and time f--kery. Giorno: True... Seems like these powers are bizarrely powerful... so think of some over-the-top weapon or power? Haruto: I don't know... something to mess with the fabric of reality? Overwriting reality? Giorno: Interesting... But what about negating things? Erasing or nullifying the existences of something. Haruto: Maybe you can have that, I'll take the overwrite. Giorno: Fine with me, I guess.'' The two finished their food and were now drinking their beverages.'' Now what? Haruto: Hell if I know, we've got nothing important to do. Prom dates? Giorno: I go to a private school, remember? Haruto: Ah, true... But don't you have a prom or some kind of dance? Giorno: Uh... I think we have a prom. I don't pay much attention to it, girls are constantly surrounding me and then verbally fighting over whatever I say to one of them. It pisses me off, man. Haruto: Sounds just like a f--king JoJo's reference... Giorno: Since you've introduced me to that, I now realize how similar I am to Jotaro and Giorno... Pretty coincidental, if you ask me. Haruto: Yeap. How's Part 6 going? Giorno: Oddly enough, there's a girl named Jolyne at my school, and she looks a lot like Part 6 Jolyne. Haruto: Really? Giorno: Mhm. It's weird. Haruto: Weird indeed.'' He gets a text on his phone and checks it, seeing Trey texted him about hanging out.'' Oh, it's Trey. He wants to hang out. Giorno: You go ahead, I'll study for my exams. If you get any Tarot cards, share with me, alright? Haruto: You got it. See ya later. Giorno: Arrivederci!'' Giorno and Haruto get on their bikes and depart, Haruto heading over to the Vanishing Point to meet up with Trey while Giorno went home to study. Haruto took his secret entrance into the VP that led to the garage in his room, parking his bike and heading into the main room where Trey was chilling.'' Haruto: Yo. What do we wanna do today?'' He sat down next to Trey and cracked open a cold root beer.'' Trey: Let's crack open a cold one with the boys. He pops open a wine and chugs it down in one go. '''''Yo. I'm DRUNK. Haruto: Should've brought the sake. Damn. He chugs his root beer before stopping time to grab a couple six-packs of beer from the fridge, resuming time and cracking open a bottle.'' First one to pass out loses! ''Trey agrees and clinks the first bottle with Haruto while smirking. A little over 30 minutes later, Trey and Haruto are seen standing up by a table with beer and liquor bottles all around them and on the table. They are drinking the last of the bottles but Trey seems to be fine and staring at Haruto while drinking. He stops to gulp his last bottle and burps.'' Trey: We aren't going to pass out, are we... Haruto: Probably...'' He burps after taking the last gulp of his whiskey bottle.'' Hope to god our powers kick in after this and keep us alive. Trey: Real sh*t dude. ''He walks past all the garbage towards the entrance.'' Want to go for a walk or something? We could visit that new Ice-Cream Pizza place on 63rd and Tenth. ''He rubs his stomach and stretches'' Haruto: Let's do it.'' He gets up, stretching before pulling out a Strength card, putting it to his stomach, and punching himself where the card was. The card shatters and merges with his hands, allowing him to use the card's abilities without the armor.'' Hey, c'mere.'' He restores both him and Trey to when they weren't drunk and hadn't chugged all the alcohol'' Alright, that should do it. Let's go. ''Haruto and Trey left the base and went into L.A. at 3:36pm, the sunny shining bright and pelting the whole city with its rays. Trey was licking an ice cream that had pieces of pizza in it. He gagged and looked at Haruto shaking his head. '' Trey: This was a terrible idea. I mean, who comes up with Ice Cream and pizza anyway?! ''He kept eating it as some people walking by him, looked at him weirdly. '' Haruto: That's on you for ordering that.'' Haruto mixed up his cup of ice cream so the toppings would blend into it before eating a spoonful. He didn't order pizza as a topping, so thank god for that.'' Trey: Whatever man. ''He looked up at the skyline of the buildings and looked in thought for a little. Wanna go to the comic book store? I heard the 7th Issue of Eternities just got released. Issue 6 was f*cking epic. Haruto: Sure. I wanna see if they got new light novels there. Haruto ate his ice cream absent-mindedly, thinking about something else.'' Trey: *Probably that SAO. Hm, I wonder how Alyna is doing, haven't talked to her in a bit.* ''He shrugged as they walked and talked until they got to the comic store. Haruto sees someone by the alley near the store and he walks toward him, and Trey follows. '' Individual: Hey, Haruto, right? I have something for you... ''He reaches into his pocket as Trey and Haruto tense up for a fight.'' Over in South L.A... ''Meanwhile in front of the City's bank a group of policemen are pointing their guns at masked individuals'' Policeman: Get out! Hands up! ''Inside the bank there are 5 men, putting money inside bags, one of them looks at the one with Red mask'' What do we do boss? ''He doesn't get any answer, instead,the red masked man starts to walk slowly towards the police officers outside'' Red Mask: Hey officers! What's your favorite colour? Policeman: Put your hands up, now! Or we shoot! Red Mask: Violence uh, fine ''he puts his hands up and quickly a red flame appears in his hand Mine is red! ''A gigantic explosion makes itself heard across the city accompanied with a red flash. It shakes the city causing lots of screaming and panic. '' Back to Trey and Haruto Individual: Haruto... you wanted cards, right? He pulls out a deck from his pocket.'' Haruto: How do you know my name and what those are?'' Haruto equips his belt and prepares for a fight.'' Individual: Dude, chill. I'm not here to fight.'' He hands the deck to Haruto'' Heard that the Anomaly dude was a Tarot buckle user from the dude who gave me that. That Giorno guy? I'm an old friend of his, got a friend handing him another buckle with the same cards, since you two are sharing your decks, right? Haruto: Right...'' He takes the deck and merges it with his. Haruto's deck turns gold from the collecting all 22 Tarot cards'' *Now I wait for my time stop disappearance...* Where did you get this? Individual: My friend and his twin sister found them and were collecting them. They stopped when they met someone who could use the World, so they decided they didn't want this anymore and had me find someone to give these away to. So have fun. Haruto: Thanks... *This is pretty suspicious...* ''Trey is watching looking bored and shakes his head.'' Trey: *Seriously, where do these card people come from... Plus isn't that cheating, just getting cards instead of fighting for em? Wait what do I know.* ''Suddenly an alert on his phone rings in his back pocket and Trey takes his phone and looks at it, seeing a GPS coordinate to the South L.A. *What the hell? That's the city bank!* ''He slightly walks to Haruto and taps him and shows him his phone. ''We gotta go bro. Something's happening and it's not good. Haruto: What? S-it, let's go. Haruto gets on his bike and starts it up, waiting for Trey to get on before driving the two of them to the city bank just in time to see an explosion and a red flash.'' The hell was that? Trey, let's move. Henshin!'' Haruto takes out the World card this time and inserts it into his belt. This time, instead of stopping time and being unable to close it, Haruto closes the belt and transforms into the World armor, which is on the right.'' ''Trey got off the bike, shape-shifting his costume on himself and looking at the explosion, with lots of smoke. He breathes in, with his lungs expanding huge, then he blows out, sending a huge gust of air out and blowing away all the smoke clear to reveal dead and knocked out police officers and a guy in a suit fleeing from the scene. '' Trey: Who the hell is that? ''The man turns back to look at Trey and Haruto,revealing a terrifying red mask, after a moment of what seems to be reflexion he snaps his fingers'' Red mask: Look behind you. ''Haruto and Trey turn back to face what's behind them and what they see is terrible, A tenth of Red fire orbs starring at them, floating in the air, slowly losing altitude'' Red Mask: You saw the red flash back then? Well, If you touch any of those, the exact same thing will happen, only ten times more devastating! have fun! You guys can try to catch me, if you don't blow up the city first of course! ''He reaches his right pocket with his hand and takes out a cigarette, that he lights using a lighter that he just took out of his left pocket'' Oh and one last thing, whatever you gon' do, do it fast, those balls look awfully close to the ground. ''He exhale some cigarette smoke in the air, the smoke goes along with the breeze until it touches one of the red orbs causing it to vibrate while making loud crackling noises, Red Mask looks at his cigarette'' These are definitely bad ,uh? ''Then immediately snaps his fingers again, disappearing in a flash'' Haruto: I got this... Toki yo tomare!'' He snaps his fingers and stops time. Origin appears before Haruto, in his armored form'' This soon...? Origin: Nah, not yet. But congrats. Welcome to hell, bud. Wanted to let you know, the World has unlimited time stop, and the cosmic energy can be solidified if needed. Have fun.'' He waves, but before he can disappear, Haruto calls to him.'' Haruto: Wait! Can you at least take care of these things when I round them up?'' He points at the orbs above them'' Origin: Sure. Hurry it up. Haruto: Thanks.'' He creates a net of cosmic energy to contain the orbs before handing the net to Origin'' Origin: Well then. I'll have the Arcana take care of these. Cya.'' He waves before turning around and disappearing with the orbs in the net.'' Haruto: Toki wa ugoki dasu.'' Time resumes at the snap of Haruto's fingers, making the orbs disappear from the sight of everyone who wasn't able to see in stopped time.'' That's f--king awesome. ''The Red mask is now standing on the top of the building, his eyes are wide opened and his jaw is dropping'' THE HELL WAS THAT? ''he violently throws his cigarette but it falls right in front of him because of the wind'' you! The Asian kid, what the f--k was that!? Answer me!!! Haruto: Gotcha. Well, that was... ZA WARUDO.'' He stops time again, maneuvering himself towards the Red Mask man and restraining him with cosmic energy handcuffs before bringing him to the ground and placing him against the sidewalk, restraining him. He resumes time and waits for him to freak out This is.. the World. '''''The red mask, still in shock, looks at the ground and after a moment of reflection, he starts to laugh Red Mask:Well that's some fancy sh-t Haruto starts to hear something coming from the masked man, the sound seems to originate from an earbud in the left ear of the red mask we got the money boss, what do we do now? The red mask smirks and answers the voice talking to him over the earbuds GO NOW!!! he looks at Trey and Haruto Red Mask: hahaha....so, are you gonna go after them or are you gonna go after me? In any case, I win. A gold bracelet around his arm starts to glow and he immediately phases through the sidewalk , disappearing yet again, leaving behind the cosmic handcuffs. '' Trey: Can't let him get away... ''He dashes and jumps to where Haruto was and enlarges his fists, punching into the ground, making it explode through into the sewer where the Red Mask must've made his escape. Haruto and Trey both fall into the sewer water, but Trey immediately takes off down the sewer seeing the Red Mask take a sharp turn. Trey points his arms behind him and uses his cosmic energy to detonate like an explosion, boosting his body, sending him to the end of the sewer, at the turn and he skids to a stop, seeing Red Mask running. He holds out his hands, using telekinesis down the sewer tunnel and pulls his arms back, pulling everything in the tunnel towards him, such as the dirty sewage water and the Red Mask. '' ''The Red Mask is dragged behind at high speed along with all the liquid, for a second he tries to summon a red flame but fails because of the shock. After Red Mask is pulled to Trey, Trey simply grabs Red Mask's clothing and spins clockwise, throwing him into the wall beside him, knocking the air out of Red Mask's lungs, making him gasp for air. Trey looks down at him and crouches, using TK to pin him to the wall. He then stands up. Trey: Who are you and what are your intentions? He pulls the mask off of his face as Haruto arrives at the turn and sees Trey and the Red Mask pinned to the wall. They both see his face and Trey frowns. Red Mask:...h..ha..hahaha...hahahahaha, My name is Alex and.... he moves his eyes around I think we could say that I'm in a sh-tty situation....ha...hahaha...got it?....sewers...sh-tty...hahaha...F-CK YOU!!! A red flame appears out of nowhere, causing a large explosion, all the water in the sewers gets blown away as the streets situated right at the top of Trey crumbles and tones of debris start to fall, along with innocent civilians, some alive and some who died from the explosion Trey: Agh... Some of the debris on top of Trey lift off by his TK and he pushes his body off of the ground, lifting some debris off his body by strength alone. He looks around and lets the debris drop off beside him. In anger he looks around seeing lots of wreckage and hearing lots of screams. ''F*ck, what's up with this dude... ''He looks around for the guy with the Red Mask. Further down the street, The man in question is standing here, in the middle of the chaos *Yes! That's it, that's the road where the van will go through, perfect!* A black van suddenly emerges from the smoke at full speed, the Red Mask sprints towards it, the men inside look In surprise as he rushes at the van almost as if he wanted to get hit Robber: wait...isn't that the boss!? The Red Mask jumps in front of the van but instead of getting hit he phases right through it and through the shocked men, as his body is floating in mid-air he catches the two bags full of money and drops a line to the other robbers Thanks a lot for helping guys, but there are no real friends in thievery He phases through the back door of the van and before touching the ground he disappears in a flash Haruto: I'm waiting for me to disappear in stopped time any moment now... He looks at the armor given to him by the World, clenching his fists before relaxing them and looking around Though this armor is cool... When's prom happening, Trey? Trey: Hm... Wait, what's today again? He runs through the street helping the injured civilians to oncoming ambulance and police cars, and getting kids away from the chaos. Haruto:'' It's Saturday, May 16th.' He runs through the streets, holding out his hand and healing mass groups of injured civilians with the power of the Strength card.' *So I guess I can access the other cards without using them... Interesting...* Trey: ''Ah it's next week, on Saturday, May 23rd. You got a date man? '''He brings people to the nearest hospital and sees that there are no more injured. '''Also could you fix the blown up street. Damn robber. Haruto:'' I was planning to ask Katie, but she told me she accepted someone else when I was at her place last night. So... no date. I'll probably go anyway for the experience, but I'll probably avoid the crowds. Hope nothing goes bad at Prom.' He starts to fixes the street and a few of the cars that crashed from the explosions and such, walking around and making sure no more injured people were around. After that, he sighs and cancels his transformation. When he turns around, he sees Origin leaning against a lamp post behind him' Origin: I think it's about time I told you my name. Haruto: Yeah. Origin: Caesar Novak. Codenamed Origin. You, Haruto Higashikata, are to become Override. Haruto: So then... Caesar: You're gonna inherit my Seven Deadly Finishers, as well as learn one new ability. Haruto: Overwriting? Caesar: Overwriting ''reality to be exact. The Arcana are into giving people like us over-the-top, bizarre powers. Haruto: Great. And Giorno? Caesar: That Cronus guy is on his way to talk to him. Giorno's received the title "Erasure" since he's learning to negate existences, essentially erasing them. Haruto: We were just spouting random s-it about that. Caesar: Arcana heard and decided to give you that. I didn't have a requested power, so they just gave me the Seven Deadly Sins. Haruto: And Cronus? Caesar: He always said he wanted to play with time. The Arcana took that too seriously. At this rate, he's going to end up in a time paradox outside of this universe and I'll probably end up mentoring Giorno too. Haruto: I see... Caesar: Anyways kid, you go live your life. If I show up in stopped time with the scythe, you know it's time to go. Haruto: You'll at least give me time to adapt to the World, right? Caesar: Plenty of time to adapt. Anyways.'' He summons his scythe and slashes open a portal back to the Arcana's world ''See ya around, time-stopper. He walks into the portal and disappears, the portal slowly sealing itself shut like the space cut open was being zipped back up. Haruto: Right... The hell did Trey go...?'' He starts looking around for Trey after getting back to his bike and riding it around to find him.'' Somewhere else... Dominic had just finished, he looked in the mirror, wiping his face clean, he looked into the mirror, and nodded to himself. After a bit, he was at the front of Eliana's house, a bouquet of four types of flowers: Red Roses, Violets, Green Roses, and Verbenas. All of them were in his right hand, in his left he had a box of chocolates and rang the doorbell... Dominic: *Relax Nico, relax, just ask her for forgiveness, dumbass should have did it once Bog died, but my f-cking ego!* He exhaled, relaxing. Eliana's mother, Catarina Rosenheim, opens the door and frowns. Mrs. Rosenheim: Dominic, how sweet. I'm afraid Eliana seems to be a little busy now in her studies, but, oh well, I'll go get her. She smiles then leaves, then after an oddly long four minutes, to which is assumed Eliana is being convinced to come downstairs, Eliana arrives at the door in her home clothes and a slight bed head. Eliana: Dominic...? What's this? Dominic: Look, I should have told you this when I got back, but my ego, and well, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being a thick headed idiot, who let the job description affect him and run, run like a coward. If I ever do anything like that again, then let Thad deal with me... He gulped, looking nervous. Eliana: Oh Dom, you're lucky I didn't tell my parents about what you did. She whispered the last part. But communication is key, you should have faced it and spoke to us, maybe then I would have accepted it... I'm not angry anymore Dom, just still feeling a little weird, I tried to take my mind off it by finding that leader of the Seven Virtues, but, I'll discuss that later with the team. She used telepathy to tell Dominic that, in case her family hears it. So, I forgive you, I guess you proved you're really sorry. Can't stay mad at you forever, who else would I take to prom...? Dominic couldn't help, but smile and he was trying to think of what to say. Dominic: C-Can I come in? Eliana: Hah, my room and I are both equally a mess right now, but sure. They head inside to Eliana's room. Later that day, 11 p.m, Residential Area the night is cold and there is a fresh breeze going through the city, a sound is being heard by locals, the sound of Rap music at maximum volume accompanied with what seems to be people chanting a name all over and over again '''Alex! Alex! Alex! '''the sound is coming from a local squat, an abandoned building, that once served as apartment, inside, hundreds of people dancing to violent beats, some are injecting heroin, some are having sex and some are fighting, On the rooftop of the building there is a man sitting bare chest on a sofa with piles of money surrounding him, a Red Mask on his lap, around him, his followers, all dancing to the music, a skinny girl with black messy hair comes and sit beside him She takes out a joint out of her pocket and puts it between Alex lips. He lights it with his lighter and inhale a great amount of smoke. Alex: The heist today took a bad turn, some weird dudes tried to stop me. Girl: saw that on the news, apparently you killed more than 19 people in one blow, good job a-shole. Alex: Shut the f-ck up...it's not like they were going to live forever. I had no choice. I had to act fast. Girl: All this power you have...and you decide to use it for the good of all those disgusting people here... Alex: You talk a lot but you are easily one of the most disgusting Lilly, In every single aspect. Lilly: Doesn't change anything, i just came here to take the 200 bucks you owed me for last night. Alex: Not worth the price at all, lemme tell you. Lilly: Headlines, the infamous living bomb, The Red Mask is a cheapskate! Alex: ha...good one...now just take your money and get lost, Some guys from the Snake gang are here, if they see you with me, they will probably kidnap you to avenge their members i killed last week, i won't save you in this kind of situation, so don't get in trouble. Lilly: Alright, I'm not a great fan of dying anyways, hit me up next week or something, I am free. kinda. Alex nods and looks at Lilly as she goes away, he immediately turns around, spotting 2 members of the Snake gang walking around, they are visibly armed. *''what a drag, i should just blow them up right here, right now* ''the 2 members start to walk faster and stop in front of his sofa Snake gang member 1: Oh, isn't that the Red Mask, huhuhu Snake gang member 2: Yep, that's him, should we shoot him now? Snake gang member 1:nah we have to make him suffer. A LOT! Alex looks at his joint, nearly finished by now, and just snaps his fingers, A red flash is seen and a loud noise is heard, everyone stops dancing and turns towards the 2 corpses in pieces, but instead of freaking out they all keep dancing with but this time with more violence, fighting each others, kicking the limbs and undressing unconscious people. They are all chanting the same name Alex! Alex! Alex! '' ''The night ends in these chants, Alex, The Red Mask was the king of their world. May 19, 2026 It is morning as Trey wakes up yawning and starts to scratch his head and looks around for Natalie. He smells eggs and something syrupy so he gets up from bed, sitting on the edge. Right as he's about to get up, Natalie comes from running in from the kitchen wear her panties and one of Trey's shirts. Trey: Nat? You okay? He blinks a couple times and sees her smiling widely and seeming enthusiastic. Natalie: So glad you're awake babe! I have something for you in the kitchen so close your eyes and let's go. She pulls him to his feet and kisses him on the lips and holds his hand and pulls him out into the kitchen as he has his eyes closed. Trey: Hmmmm I wonder what it is! Hopefully it's breakfasssst. He says this with obvious sarcasm but with a laugh to indicate that he's joking. Natalie simply giggles under her breath and stops walking and Trey stops after. Natalie: Open! Trey opens his eyes and he sees a full meal of breakfast. This surprises him as he sees 3 slices of French toast, 5 stripes of bacon, scrambled eggs, 5 stacked pancakes, a banana, a smoothie and a grapefruit. Trey: The hell is this?! With a surprised and confused expression he looks at Natalie as she smiles and shrugs. Baby oh my God, thank you!! You're the absolute best. He rushes to hug her tight as she laughs and hugs him back and they share a long kiss, then separate as he goes to sit at the table. Natalie: Anytime sweetie... I love you. She leans on the counter and stares at Trey as he smiles and starts to eat. She then goes under the table and Trey feels a tug at his boxers. Trey: hm? He looks down and almost spits out his smoothie that he's sipping but laughs as he leans back in the chair and closes his eyes in pleasure. Later that day In the Vanishing Point main room, Eliana is napping on the sofa when Thaddeus walks in. He sees her sleeping and looks around, noticing no-one is here. He sits next to her on the sofa, then switches the TV on, watching some crime drama. He looks at Eliana sleeping and smiles, then she wakes up and sees him, so he turns to the TV screen. Eliana: Th-Thad? Thad: Oh, sorry, did I wake you? Eliana: Oh, no, I wasn't asleep, just resting. She sits up. What time is it? Thad: Four fifteen. Eliana: Ugh, this day has been uneventful so far. Everyone is out, even Dominic. Thad: Is that bad? Eliana: I've decided to forgive him. He asked me to prom. Thad: And you accepted? I can't believe he's worming his way back into your life. Eliana: Like you did? Thad went silent He's a good guy. Anyway, any news on Zacharia Martell? Thad: Who? Oh, the Virtues leader. I've been tracking him but he's always gone when I reach his location. I found two out of an apparent four of his protégés, their names, at least. Ulfric, a member of the LAPD, and Jerome, a nightclub owner and street drug lord. Eliana: How'd you find them? Thad: Persuasion. I found some business partners by asking around for the name Zachariah Martell, and traced his locations back to those two names. And they're both Gold Assassins. Eliana: Nice work. We haven't seen any Gold ones yet. Thad: Well now we will. Eliana: A purple light pulsates throughout the base, and Eliana sighs. That's the Amethyst trigger, I guess Myron is in my room again. Thad: Need me to go with you? Eliana: No thanks. I'll see you later. Thad: Okay, bye. Thad and Ellie both get up, Thad heading out the exit of the base while Eliana heads to her room. She enters, seeing Myron looking at a picture of Eliana's younger sister Cornelia, AKA Corrie. Eliana: Myron? Myron: This is your sister, right? Eliana: Yes... Myron: She looks almost like Clio herself. Eliana: Really? Myron: Yes. I would give anything to see her again. The true her. Eliana: You can, by visiting the past? Myron: Myron is dead. I see Clio everyday in her timeline when I actually lived, but the past is written. The ink is dry. I only see memories, I can't experience the past again, I can't talk to Clio again and receive fresh replies. Clio is dead. The past is dead. There's nothing more for me. Eliana: That must be pretty horrible... Myron: He drops the photograph and looks at Eliana, removing his hood revealing a scarred and pale bald head, with fierce glowing yellow eyes. He stares at her frowning, stressed, his voice cracking with depression. This is why I can't fail again. I have sacrificed my own life to alter yours. I have become a time traveller, just to aid Clio's kin to greatness, because she shrouded herself in darkness. Eliana: You have risked a lot, but not for nothing. When I am Sorceress Supreme the world would be changed forever. Myron: He approaches her fast, grabbing her shoulders. Don't you see?! History always repeats itself! The future is inspired by the past, book after book, there is no end to this story! I am not the writer I thought I was, I am just another character to be written about, except I will be here page after page, and what of the end?! When the book comes to an end and is tossed to the back of the shelf? Another book is written, a fresh start, inspired by ours or not! Have all my efforts to change reality just be another chapter of this cruel story..! Myron's voice grew frail and desperate in that last sentence of his rage filled spout. Eliana stared at him silently, with pity and blank thoughts of helplessness. Myron saw her face, and snapped out of it, clearing his throat and pulling his hood back over his head, shadowing his face once again. Myron: Our next lesson is where your training stops, for I introduce you to Magic. Eliana breathed in heavily, then nodded, initiating the start of the lesson. Meanwhile, Thaddeus was walking away from the base and into the city, when two figures jumped out from a building and tackled him. They were wearing cream hooded cloaks with gold lines around the sides, and a golden emblem of an eagle on their backs. They kicked him and dragged him, and Thad was shocked that his mind powers refused to act. Thad: Get off me... Who are you?! More Assassins?! Gold Assassin 1: Don't you recognize us? No, you wouldn't, you've just been focused on tracking our boss. Thad: What? Gold Assassin 2: It's us. I am Ulfric, and this is Jerome. You have been trying to find us, we know. Jerome: Well here we are! Ulfric: You have attempted to find our master with intents to harm him, that we cannot allow. Jerome: And you are another super-fag too. Zachariah would be pleased we took you out. Thad: My powers... Ulfric: Our gracious leaders have given us the virtue, we would never take orders from you. Jerome: Your mind tricks are useless now, so you have nothing to defend yourself with. A camera set up nearby captured Thad's attack, a camera that so happens to be linked to the Vanishing Point computer room. In the VP computer room... Micah is sitting in a chair with his feet up on a floating keyboard eating ramen. He slurps up some as it almost drops on his t-shirt. He takes a look at his shirt and confirms it hasn't gotten ramen on it, so when he takes another slurp of it, he sees a camera switch to the one outside, showing a few assassins beating up Thad. Micah, very alerted, jumps and looks outside to see nobody in there then swears under his breath as he turns to see his magic suit standing there, idle. '' Micah: ''He snaps his fingers and a portal opens up behind the suit. That's when the suit opens up completely and the helmet levitates off. Micah walks inside as the suit closes around him, to which he grabs the helmet and secures it on his head. He adjusts the sword on his back and drops backwards into the portal which lets him land next to Thad. ''Need help Thaddeus? ''He grabs two assassins by their clothes from the back and throws him over his shoulder and they flip and land on their feet. Micah holds out his hand in which a dark purple magic charges in his hand. Thaddeus: The two Gold Assassins look at Micah shocked. Woah. He gets up. Didn't think I'd see you here to save me. Jerome: Who's this? Ulfric: Another superhero. Let's take him out too. He generates a gravity field around his hands as Jerome charges himself with kinetic energy, emitting a lilac neon glow. Thad runs behind them and grabs Ulfric, tossing him to the wall and pinning him with telekinesis. Thad then takes out his pistol and fires it at Ulfric's hooded head. The bullet irritates Ulfric as he growls, though appearing mostly unharmed by the direct shot to the face. Ulfric then peels himself off the wall, using gravity to counter-act Thad's TK. He readies himself. Jerome, kill the spare. I'll deal with Tanner. Jerome: Got it. He instantly charges at Micah, his footsteps shaking the earth below them. Micah backs up and his suit analyzes him and Micah's held out hand produces a dark purple shield around him but when Jerome charges against the shield, it shatters like glass and he hits Micah with immense force that sends him flying into a wall. Jerome cracks up a little and stretches his shoulders, and Micah begins to step out of the wall, still feeling the blow throughout his body. '' Micah: Jeez... ''Magic energy charges through his suit but suddenly he can't move his body and when he looks at Jerome, he is seen holding his hand out at him, which is glowing. His body then starts to glow as he takes a step back and is about to repeat the same attack from before. ''*Sh*t I can't move! If I took another hit...* ''Jerome charges at Micah once more but he says a magic spell under his breath, which makes boom through the sky. Once Jerome is almost at Micah, a few bolts of purple lightning strike down at Jerome, completely engulfing him and stopping him in his tracks. It seems to be a continuous bolt of lightning as he falls to his knees, but it stops. Jerome staggers to stand as the purple lightning courses through his body, giving him a shock and seem to be very effective. Jerome: You think this'll stop me... He punches the ground, and sends kinetic energy through it, making it explode from under Micah, sending him in the air, but kinetic energy starts getting restored to his body which allows him to move. He starts to fly and goes high in the sky getting a clear view of everything and holds his hands above his head as orbs of magical energy surround his hand. Micah: DEATH BREATH! A sudden portal opens in between his hands and he points them down at Jerome, and a hoard of carnivorous ghosts fly out at incredible speeds at Jerome on the ground. Right before he can move the lightning curse sends a wave of paralyzation throughout his body for a quick second but he manages to use his abilities to boost himself out of the way, dodging each ghost sent down at him. Ulfric charges at Thad, as the latter prepares to kick him. Ulfric, however, brandishes his body and flings upwards, shifting the gravity of his person to fly over Thad, and land behind him. Thad is about to turn around, but Ulfric stomps the ground, altering the gravity to send Thad up at the ceiling at a fast speed, breaking Thad's back in the process and keeping him pinned there. Thad screams, then is dropped and hits the ground. Ulfric pulls out a AK-47 which was hanging in his cloak and aims it at Thad's head as he looks up through the barrel of the gun. Ulfric: My gun is bigger. Thad: Go on. Shoot me. I shot you in the face, makes us even, huh? Ulfric grits his teeth, then flails the gun around and fires several bullets in the area around Thad, while trapping every bullet in a gravity ball, causing 40 bullets to point at Thad like a bullet ball. Ulfric then clenches his fist, and all the bullets gravitate towards Thad at bullet-speed, though Thad stands up and shouts while spreading his arms out, exploding with a telekinetic blast and sending all the bullets outwards, hitting the walls, ceiling and Ulfric himself. Ulfric stumbles back from being shot several times, dropping the gun, then draws a blade and rushes to stab Thad. Thad holds his forearm up to block it, but Ulfric's hand stops before stabbing, as Thad used his TK to block the attack. Thad then dives his hand towards Ulfric's stomach, sending out a blast of TK which sends Ulfric flying into a wall. Thad straightens his back, using telekinesis to fix his broken back and hold it in place as it heals. Thad: *F-ck that hurt...* Ulfric shifts the gravity again, sending himself flying at Thad, preparing a punch at Thad. Thad's mind senses this via his TK so he turns around and roundhouse kicks Ulfric, breaking his jaw and knocking him down, coughing out blood. Thad then holds his arms up then pulls them down, as if yanking a chain, and the ceiling breaks and falls on top of Ulfric's body, smothering him in rubble. As Jerome starts to slow down from dodging he holds out his hand to absorb the kinetic energy from these ghosts and stop them. But Micah takes this opportunity to fly from his field of vision and end up behind him, kneeing him in the back, sending him flying forward. Jerome instantly recovers grabbing a piece of rubble from the ground and hurling it at Micah. He barely dodges it, as it scraps his suit and it hits and shatters a few walls behind him and he grits his teeth. Thad turns to see Micah and decides to help him while Ulfric is down. Thad dashes at Jerome and drop kicks him, but Jerome holds a hand up and stops Thad midair. Thad gulps as Jerome turns his kinetic energy backwards, and sends Thad flying into Micah with the same force. They both get up. Thad: Okay, guess we can't run at him. He turns our own movements against us. Micah: Well then. He crouches down onto one knee and places both hands on the ground. Suddenly the ground around Jerome cracks into a circle all around him, in which it crumbles and smashes into his body. Jerome yells and explodes out of the earth trap but when he looks around he sees ton of mechanical pieces floating all around him and suddenly in a split second, it all traps Jerome into a peculiar cage of some sorts. He tries to use his KE to break out but it doesn't seem to work. ''Stop trying man, it's magic. No amount of KE will let you escape. ''The cage seems to be holding down various parts of his body so that it's really uncomfortable and makes him struggle less. Thad: Good. Now, I'll finish this twat off. Thaddeus readies his body, then charges himself full of telekinesis thrust, and dashes forward at Jerome. Thaddeus halts and swings his leg fast at Jerome's body, kicking him so hard that Jerome explodes, blood splattering everywhere, his limbs flying off and flesh flying off. Jerome's head flies off and lands near Thad, then he picks up Jerome's bloodied gold cloak and looks at it, then uses it to wipe the blood from his face then drops it. He turns to Micah. Well, we did it. Thanks. Wait, what about Ulfric... They heard Ulfric growl from beneath the rubble, then they see the debris start shifting, and all of it flies to one point, all falling together and forming into a giant golem. The rock golem smacks Micah into a wall, shooting three spike rocks at him, two that grasp his arms and one for his legs, attaching him to the wall, with gravity enhancing it. The golem then runs at Thad and grabs him, lifting him up and opening its giant mouth with thousands of rock-teeth. It throws Thad in, swallowing and whole, then smashes through the side of the building, running away with Thad and jumping off into the distance. Meanwhile at a local fast food, South L.A A bright red muscle car parks in front of Tim's Burgers, a new fast food restaurant that just opened in South L.A, the car door opens and a person dressed with a hoodie and a jean gets out of it, it is Alex, he takes out his phone and looks at his messages, seeing one from Lilly,March 19 at 4 pm: 'don't forget double cheese for me. Alex: *Double cheese, doesn't that cost like twice the normal hamburger? like hell i'm paying that* he walks in the fast food and starts to wait in the long queue for his turn'' ''Someone entered the restaurant, he noticed everyone whispering to each others, smiling, or being angry, some walking past him with faces gathering around the person behind Alex, when he got a good glimpse, it was Dominic taking pictures with people in his armor.'' Dominic: *If only this was treated like being a meme, now I feel like every celebrity, crap.* ''Alex doesn't look at Dominic like the others but instead walks directly to the counter now that everyone is focused on the hero. He looks at the Cashier, a blond girl in her twenties.'' Alex: So...gimme one full chicken meal, one beef burger and a Double cheese with a supplement of fries. Cashier: alright we will give you your command in- ''she looks behind Alex and sees Dominic, OH MY GOD IS THAT HIM!? '''''she gets away from the counter and pushes Alex aside so that she can see Dominic more. Alex: *what a drag...we can't even get junk food now*'' he walks toward the crowd and decides of what he is going to do to get his food ''*I know! if I pretend that I know him, I will get ALL the privileges, so they will be forced to serve me my sh-t, maybe I will even get a free Double Cheese* he smiles at the thought of free food and makes his way to Dominic, he finally arrives in front of him ''Heeeeeeey, long time no see...uh...Dooooo...Dominguez!..what are you doing in such a crappy fast food where they don't serve customers right away? ''he looks at the cashier with a smile on his face. '' Dominic: *Okay b-tch I know what you're playing at...* Calm down guys, this is my old friend Royal, Royal Butte, he was at one of my parties, So Royal anything you interested in? You know besides that Cashier girl huh? ''He did all the stereotypical friend things, arm around Alex's shoulder, punching him lightly in the chest, etc. Alex: *huhuhuhu* Oh, i am glad you are asking, turns out that it would be in my best interest to obtain a free Double Cheese hamburger, he puts his hands in front of his eyes and pretend that he is crying '''''OH, Do..uh...Dooo...Dominguez! I am so glad i could see you again after all those years, he stops crying and looks at the crowd this time pretending to be angry Too bad that this crowd of people is preventing us from celebrating our long friendship. '''''many people in the crowd look embarrassed at this statement and they quickly start to dissipate, leaving Dominic and Alex alone. Soon they got their orders, Dominic saw people minding their own business now. Dominic: Okay dude, what's your game? Are you lazy, a troll, poor, just tell me... He stopped his act. Alex: All of the above, I just wanted to get free hamburgers to be honest. he looks at Dominic ''did you just come in here to show your armor or what? Dominic: No, heard burgers here are good, and I'll give them props, why aren't you eating that Double Cheese yet? Alex: the double cheese ain't exactly mine Dominic: Girl or Boy? Alex: Uh, wait what , do I look gay to you? Dominic: No, but I don't really judge. Alex: well you should, it's for a Cheap prostitute if you really wanna know ''he takes out his beef burger and starts to eat ''I can hook you up with her for 50 to 300 bucks, depending on how weird your request is. Dominic: Old me would have been interested in that...besides I'm taken. ''Alex starts to laugh with his mouth full of food. ''There is no such thing such as "taken" buddy, how much do you trust her? Dominic: This may sound corny, but with my life, besides she can kick my ass, so I'm not crossing her! ''He chuckles. Alex: aw man, you sound like a kid in elementary, if you trust someone with your life, then you don't value your life at all. Dominic: I pretty much died once, so I'm pretty sure not as valuable as it seemed, and besides I didn't want to drone on. Alex: you died before, nice, i am an hundred years old alien he puts ketchup on his hamburger ''and that sh-t is dry as f-ck. Dominic: Alright, you got a name? Alex: *should I give my real name? no of course not, but what if he knows? sh-t, maybe he is testing me, urg screw it, i'm giving my name, i am not scared of some fancy wannabe heroes, actually i will go as far as to give my full name* Alexandre Demasque. Call me Alex Dominic: *Hm expected, something else, but sure why not...* Nice meeting you Alex, and to correct you, it's Dominic, Dominic Bernedicci. ''He said patting his back, leaving the restaurant. Alex:*this guy is way too kind.I feel bad for him* his phone rings, he takes it from his left pocket and looks at who is calling, It's Lilly, he answers the phone ''what do you want? I got your freaking Double cheese,it costs a leg, you owe me! ''he hears heavy breathing Lilly: Alex!!! please come home! s-some guys from the snake gang '''she starts crying' some guys from the S-Snake made their way, Th-they made t-their way in, p-please,please, i am begging you,please!!!'' Alex starts to hear someone footsteps, Lilly starts to scream and the phone and the call cuts Alex:Lilly!? Lilly!!! F-CK!, F-CK!, F-CK! He rushes out of the restaurant and goes to his red muscle car on the parking, he opens the door and takes out a red mask from under the driver seat, he puts it on and snaps his fingers *''I AM GONNA KILL THEM ALL, EVERY SINGLE ONE* ''he immediately disappears in a white flash, teleporting to Lilly's house. South L.A, downtown, Lilly's house There are 3 men inside the house, they are tying down Lilly, Fully preventing her from moving or even screaming, one of them a muscular man with a snake tattoo across his face comes close to her ear to whisper. Snake tattoo: Everything the Red Mask has will become ours eventually, but we must start somewhere..hahaha, want it or not, you are the property of the snake gang now and today we will establish that! Lilly's tears are falling uncontrollably but she keeps looking at the man with eyes full of hatred and disgust, defying him and everything he is saying. Snake Tattoo: The Red Mask made you arrogant, lemme correct that he kicks Lilly as hard as he can in the guts making a muffled scream come out from her ''hehehe, men, you know what to do, let us celebrate! ''the two other men start to laugh sadistically as they get closer to Lilly ''Snake tattoo: where is he now uh?where is the king of the underground!? hahahahaha! Red Mask: behind you. ''behind the Muscular man the Red Mask, Alex is standing, his very presence makes the Snake Gang members sweat. ''you guys really can't keep your d-cks in your pants uh? well then no need to keep them at all ''He snaps his fingers causing an explosion to appear under the muscular man's crotch severing whatever he had there. ''Snake tattoo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! ''he falls down to the ground falling unconscious from the pain and the Red Mask snaps his fingers again causing his head to explode this time, upon seeing what happened to their boss, the two other men try to run, in vain. ''Red Mask: nice try but...nah ''yet again he snaps his fingers causing one of the men's eyeballs to explode,he falls back, screaming and distorting his body in strange positions before he dies, the other man falls on his knees and cries begging the Red Mask for pardon. man: PLEASE, S-S-SIR I BEG YOU, FORGIVE ME, I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU ASK!!!, FORGIVE ME PLEASE, RED MASK!!! Red Mask: God forgives, but God doesn't exist, I exist and I do not forgive.at.all. the legs of the man explode, He screams his lungs out but it is useless as his tongue too explodes in a red flash followed by his torso. Lilly has her eyes closed and is still crying from fear, Alex takes the Red Mask out and gets closed to her,kneeling to untie her, she starts to fight back before realizing that it is him, she immediately hugs him and cries over his shoulders,unable to do anything else. Alex: uh...so...you still want your Double Cheese? ---- Next: The Absconders: Issue 11 Category:Absconders